


Water

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: A one word Tumblr prompt: WaterScully's having an awful morning and Mulder does his very best to cheer her up.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while cooking dinner and bathing my kids so it's beta free but I loved writing it.

\----------

The sound of Scully’s heels clicking along the basement floor alerted Mulder of her arrival. She was late. Later than he’s seen her arrive in months. Not since they had been resigned to the X-Files had she ever been later than on-time. Her coffee he picked up for her was cooling on her half of the desk along with her favorite muffin from the bakery. He was feeling good today after getting up extra early for a run. He’d caught the bakery right as they opened, and had even missed the storm that was headed their way. 

“Hey-” The office door swung open with a bang and his smile slowly melted into a frown. Scully stood in the entryway, shoulders slumped and completely soaked. Mulder rose from the chair and quickly walked up to her as she trudged right past him to drop her briefcase and unbutton her sodden jacket. He could hear her feet slosh inside her shoes. “Oh, Scully…” 

“Mulder, just don’t. Okay?” She was avoiding any eye contact and he could swear her bottom lip quivered. “I’m having a rough morning,” she mumbled and flicked her glassy eyes up to his sympathetic ones. “I’m fine.” 

And just like that, she tried to dismiss him. Well, not this time, he thought. “Hey, getting caught in the rain happens to the best of us,” he joked, testing the water. She didn’t look amused. She looked…exhausted. Both physically and emotionally. 

Trying a different tactic, Mulder grabbed a handful of tissues off of the desk and tenderly helped her wipe her face. He was rewarded with a grateful sigh and a flicker of a smile. He was slowly warming her up from the inside out. 

“Sorry, Mulder. It’s not your fault - no ones fault really which is just as irritating, I suppose.” She ran her hands through her drenched hair and as she did, it parted her jacket and exposed her water laden white shirt that was plastered to the curves of her breasts, silhouetting the hardened points of her darkened nipples. 

Mulder gulped and ignored the twitch of his burgeoning erection. He returned his focus to her face and realized she was examining him in a similar way. Running a hand across the back of his neck, he asked, “so you’re dripping water from every inch of your body because?” 

She dropped her arms, shook her head, and groaned. He could tell it was due to a mixture of annoyance and submission just by the expression she wore. 

“Well, first I barely slept last night because of a nightmare and for some reason my alarm never went off.” Mulder furrowed his brow and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. “And then when I got to my car, it wouldn’t start. So I rushed down to the corner to hail a cab, and suddenly the storm hit. It downpoured out of nowhere and made it nearly impossible to catch a cab. Of  _ course _ I had forgotten my umbrella in my apartment while trying to hurry,” she explained and pinched the bridge of her nose. Mulder followed her eyes and saw her smirk at the desk when she noticed the coffee and muffin with her name on it. “Then, a car flew past me and hit a puddle, drenching me with water from the waist down. Ya know, even with all of that it would’ve been alright. But after I finally got a cabbie to notice me within the growing crowd of everyone’s huge umbrellas, I stepped off the curb and tripped over my wet pant leg, falling face first right into the wheel of the car.” 

Mulder hear her voice crack and noticed her lip quiver again. “Jesus, I’m sorry, Scully. I would’ve come to get you.”

“I know you would have,” she whispered. 

He saw the new water droplet that slowly began to roll over the swell of her cheek bone, glistening in the fluorescent lighting. And without thinking twice about it, Mulder leaned down and covered the rain drop with his lips. Scully flinched just barely as he felt her lashes flutter against his face. He lingered there long enough to realize it wasn’t rain water at all. It was a lone tear, salty and warm moistening his lip. 

Leaning back, he licked his lips clean and saw a flash of intense emotion shine in her eyes. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact one, but he knew it was a heavily protected one. One that his strong partner kept close to the vest. As her baby blues bore into him, determination took hold. 

Mulder watched her breath quicken along with her pulse in the wet hollow of her throat and that only spurred him on. 

He slid his hands up her arms and cradled her face in his palms. Before he lost his nerve, he moved in and gently placed a peck on her other cheek, a kiss to each closed eyelid, and a prolonged firm kiss in between her brows. It felt so good - dangerously good to touch and kiss her like this, and he thought he felt her moaning under him in response. Feeling her soft skin beneath his mouth set his heart racing, and his want for her had increased tenfold. So he reluctantly removed his lips, and let her forehead fall forward to rest against his sternum. 

He cleared his throat and tried to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. “Come on, Scully. You can ride with me and I’ll keep you warm. We’ll work from home today,” he murmured into her saturated hair while he rubbed up and down the expanse of her waterlogged shirt with his warm hands. He felt her stiffen a moment, then her head snapped up and she stared at him like he’d suddenly grown an alien head. He laughed. “What? Was it something I said?” 

“Home? Who’s home, Mulder?” Her arched brow and potent gaze studied his face intently. As if the next thing out of his mouth was something that would profoundly affect their relationship. 

Mulder just smiled and held her damp hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Does it matter? As long as you’re with me, I’m home.” She gasped and he watched her take in his words as a pleased smile spread across her mouth, lighting up her entire face. He felt his chest tighten and his heart throb for her, just a little more than the day before. 

Lacing her fingers with his, she grabbed onto his tie with her free hand and pulled him down to meet her mouth half way, kissing him thoroughly and with purpose. She pulled away slowly and grinned at his goofy smile. 

“Thank God for water,” he teased.

She smirked and ran his UFO embossed tie between her fingers. “Take me  _ home _ , Mulder.”

And that’s exactly what he did. 

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought because I appreciate any feedback I receive ;)


End file.
